


Empty Wallets

by CursedUndead



Series: Fics for Autumn [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All My Info Came From Her, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Asexual Character, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Read it but the Friend this is for Does, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance, Sugar Daddy, Trust Kink, Vague manga spoilers, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, accidental sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedUndead/pseuds/CursedUndead
Summary: The headline reads, “YouTuber ApplePi and Mystery Sugar Baby Go on Shopping Splurge.”Kenma doesn’t know what kind of face he makes, but it rips one of Kuroo’s stupid hyena laughs from his throat.“It wasn’t a splurge, I bought him groceries,” Kenma defends.“Dude, you bought him a Switch and the new Animal Crossing game,” Kuroo says, smirking at him. “You totally splurged.”_______________Or, Kenma has to break the news to Hinata that the entire world thinks he's Kenma's sugar baby, only to find that he doesn't totally hate the idea.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Fics for Autumn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670728
Comments: 48
Kudos: 686





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallynotapumpkindonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/gifts).



“Kenma, we’ve  _ talked about this _ ,” Kuroo’s exasperated voice follows Kenma around as he moves from his dresser to his closet. “You can’t just drop 30,000 dollars on someone out of nowhere!” 

Kenma pulls two dress shirts out and holds them up for Kuroo to see. He bends his knee and uses it to gesture to a suit, a third option that he loathes throwing out there. 

“Hinata didn’t have anything that matched the dress code,” Kenma says, lowering his leg again. 

He looks up to Kuroo and shakes his bangs out of his face to see his reaction to his choices. 

“Wear the red one, we both know you’ll leave early if you wear the suit,” Kuroo says, and Kenma shrugs because it’s true. He’s never been able to stand the way suits make him feel like he’s suffocating, but it’s considered rude to not wear one to the events he’s been invited to lately. “Plus, red looks good on everyone. We’re all more likely to be subconsciously attracted to someone if they’re wearing red. And, okay, I understand that he didn’t have anything, but  _ 30K? _ Surely there were cheaper alternatives for a suit he’s going to wear  _ once _ .”

Kenma rolls his eyes but places the blue dress shirt back into his closet. He shuts the door to it and rests against it instead.

“You know how people are at these things, Kuroo. If I show up with my date dressed in something cheap, they’re going to ridicule him all night.”

It’s Kuroo’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“It’s  _ Hinata _ ,” Kuroo points out, pushing Kenma away from his door and to his bathroom so he’ll start getting ready. Kenma huffs, always hating to be rushed and hating even more that Kuroo knows that he has to be. “Literally every insult that’s ever thrown at him never connects, it just bounces off. He’s like a duck.”

Kenma, who had stepped into the bathroom and started closing the door, stops it halfway to give Kuroo a look. 

“Water off of a duck’s back, Kenma, come on,” he mutters, and Kenma rolls his eyes again. 

He shuts the door all the way and yanks his sweatshirt over his head.

“Hinata is incredibly resilient,” he agrees, folding the sweatshirt, “but that’s not the point. Even if their words don’t affect him, they’ll still talk. I don’t want anyone to have to hear awful things about themselves all night because of me.”

Kenma places the folded sweatshirt on the sink counter and looks in the mirror. He runs his fingers through his hair and averts his eyes. He knows all too well to know what it’s like to hear voices whispering nasty things about you. 

Even if you’re resilient, there’s a breaking point for everyone. Hinata may not stay sad permanently or give up because of a few harsh words, but causing a single moment of unhappiness in the energetic ball of sunshine he calls his best friend leaves a ball of lead in his stomach. No, he won’t be the reason anyone gets talked about negatively at his events. 

Kenma shakes his head to bring himself back to the present and resumes getting undressed.

“If this is about what happened at the Streamy awards-”

“It isn’t,” Kenma says, too quickly. 

He doesn’t care about how suspicious the words flying out of his mouth like that sounds. Kenma absolutely  _ does not _ want to think about the Streamy awards on a good day, let alone on a day where he’s already anxious about a public appearance. 

“Okay,” Kuroo says, after a tense moment of silence. It’s quiet for a moment, and then, softly, he adds, “You know I don’t blame you for that, right?”

Kenma tries to breathe in, but it’s a struggle.

He puts his face in his hands, and says, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, please.” 

Kenma pulls his hands away and dresses in silence. He pulls his clothes on robotically, leaving the sleeves of his button-up shirt rolled up to his elbows. He tucks the end of it into his black dress pants and decides to just put his hair into his signature messy half-bun. 

Kenma leaves the bathroom to find Kuroo sprawled out on his bed, casually scrolling through his phone, as if Kenma hadn’t just been a coward and weaseled his way out of a conversation they’ve been half-having for a year now. Thankful, Kenma crawls into bed and wraps himself around Kuroo. Despite his half-hearted grumbles about Kenma wrinkling his shirt, he hooks an arm around Kenma’s waist and lets him stay. 

“I know everyone at those events are rich snobs, but  _ 30k _ , Kenma, really?” Kuroo starts up again.

Kenma gives his shin a good kick and smirks when it makes him wince. 

“It’s not like I can’t afford it.”

Kuroo gives him an exasperated look and pulls away from him.

“You’re impossible.”

-

Kenma isn’t one to brag, but he’s received plenty of rewards since his YouTube career kicked off and has been nominated for even more. He’d started YouTube as a way to voice his opinions on games. That somehow grew into him doing let’s plays, that grew into him making stupid crack videos about the games, that grew into him falling in love with Overwatch, that grew into him being picked for contenders for the Overwatch League, and eventually being placed onto a team. 

His team won that year, and he dropped the contract. A lot of things have changed since high school, but being on a stage still isn’t easy. 

Kenma won’t lie, he likes attention. He just hates when it’s not controlled, and YouTube lets him control it. If he gets tired out, which he often does, he just simply gets off of social media for the night. 

Real-life isn’t like that, though. In real life, you have to be there until the event is over. Events push him past his social limits and exhaust him, but Hinata is coming tonight to act like a shield. 

Hinata can talk, and talk and somehow never run out of things to say. He’s Kenma’s favorite person to take to events, and a quiet agreement between the two of them, a part of Hinata’s contract to keep Kenma and Kuroo’s business as his sponsor, but way looser than the rest of the terms, is that Hinata comes with him to every event. 

It’s why he’s in the driver’s seat now, happily chattering on and on about how cool it is that Kenma let him borrow his near million-dollar car while Kenma broods in the passenger seat. Hinata’s ability to read him is nearly on par with Kuroo’s after all these years, and will happily take over when Kenma’s done talking for the night. 

It’s part of the reason why Hinata wearing a proper suit was so important to him. He’ll probably end up being in the public eye more than Kenma tonight. 

Kenma rests his elbow against the window and props a hand behind his head to hold it up as he gazes at the boy next to him. For someone with such a loud and disorganized personality, Hinata cleans up well. Of course, it’s hard to look a mess in a suit as nice as the one Kenma bought him, but he  _ did _ almost leave Kenma and Kuroo’s shared apartment with two different color socks. 

Kenma had simply rolled his eyes at his sheepish expression when Kuroo pointed it out and had him sit on the stairs while Kenma sorted it out for him. Hinata had beamed at him, one those big bright grins that makes Kenma want to cover his eyes, and his heart slammed against his ribcage. He’d barely heard his own response over the sound of his heartbeat. 

So, yeah, Hinata probably  _ could _ look a mess in an expensive suit, if Kenma would let him. But he won’t, so Hinata looks good in a red undershirt that matches Kenma’s button-up, and a black suit jacket with a low-dip collar, and red dress socks. Hinata had worn his own worn-out dress shoes because he has a limit to how much he’ll let Kenma spend on him at a time, and the suit was already way past it. He’s got his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and Kenma is half-tempted to tell him to keep it that way. 

Kenma sighs because he can’t. He can see the headline already, about how Kenma disgraced the whole event by bringing someone who can’t wear a suit properly. The idea of it makes Kenma’s eye twitch.

“That’s a scary face,” Hinata teases, parking the car.

Kemna can hear the enthusiastic cheers from fans outside the venue, despite Hinata being smart and parking several blocks away. 

“Thinking too hard,” Kenma hums, unbuckling his seatbelt. He hands the ponytail on his wrist to Hinata. “Don’t worry about it. Tie it back for me?”

Hinata jumps at the chance, and Kenma tilts his head back. Hinata gently scraps his thumbs past his ears, pulling Kenma’s hair back into a neater version of his signature messy half-bun. Kenma indulges in the gentle touches and lets it leak some of the tension out of his bones. 

“Let’s fucking do this, I guess,” he mutters after Hinata announces that he’s done. 

Kenma checks his handiwork in the car window. Hinata somehow always manages to get the perfect amount of hair out of his face so he doesn’t appear as standoffish as he is, but can still see his hair in the corner of his eyes. Twenty-one years old, and Hinata still lets him use his silliest coping mechanism. He really ought to have Akaashi teach him how to braid. 

Kenma turns away from his reflection and offers Hinata his arm. Hinata beams at him as he takes it, and they walk to the venue together. 

Hinata talks loudly about his trip home, trying to ease Kenma’s nerves with mindless chatter as the screams get louder. He inevitably gets drowned out by the screams of fans and paparazzi as they’re directed to their turn to walk the red carpet. 

Hinata isn’t the star of the show, but cameras love him anyways. He grins, big and bright and so much better with crowds and loud and attention than Kenma will ever be. So, maybe Hinata isn’t the star of the show, but Kenma finds himself a little starstruck anyways. 

The event isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He goes home with a new award tucked to his side, that Hinata “oo’s” and “awe’s” over, but he’s still stressed from the crowd. His ears will probably continue to ring for a few days with his fans’ screaming his name when he won, but it’s almost a pleasant feeling at this point. 

Still, there’s an itch under his skin so he turns to Hinata as a means to avoid it.

“Have you shopped since you’ve gotten home?” he asks, turning his seat.

Hinata has just returned home from part of a tournament, but you’d never guess by looking at him. His skin is a little more sun-kissed, so tan that he can rival Iwaizumi somedays, but he never carries the exhaustion of long travels on his face. 

“Ah, no,” he says, sheepishly. “I’ve eaten take out the past two days. Haven’t had the time, you know?”

He looks a bit like a scolded child, but Hinata knew he hadn’t before asking. Retail therapy is something Kenma has become well acquainted with over the past few years, but it’s usually never for himself. Kuroo nearly fainted when Kenma was anxious over how a certain video would go over and he spent close to two million dollars, just scrolling through GoFundMe’s and anonymously paying for random individual's medical transitions. 

So if he deals with tonight's anxiety by paying for Hinata’s groceries for the two months he’ll be in town, it’s nobody’s business. right? 

____

Wrong, Kenma is so wrong. Kuroo wakes him up the next morning by flinging the curtains open and Kenma throws an arm over his face. 

“What’s going on?” he murmurs. 

He peeks past his arm just enough to find Kuroo standing over him with a shit-eating grin. 

“How’s your sugar baby doing?”

Kenma blinks. “Hah?”

Kuroo shoves his phone in Kenma’s face and he has to reach out and steady his wrist to see it because of the way his body shakes with laughter. It’s the trending page on Twitter, and the picture at the top is him and Hinata coming out of a local shop. The headline reads, “YouTuber ApplePi and Mystery Sugar Baby Go on Shopping Splurge.”

Kenma doesn’t know what kind of face he makes, but it rips one of Kuroo’s stupid hyena laughs from his throat. 

“It wasn’t a  _ splurge _ , I bought him groceries,” Kenma defends. 

“Dude, you bought him a Switch _and_ the new Animal Crossing game,” Kuroo says, smirking at him. “You totally splurged.”

Kenma groans and shoves his head back under the pillows. Don’t people have better things to worry about than his spending habits? Plus his channel is about  _ gaming _ \- who cares who he’s in a relationship with?

Kenma’s ears burn with that thought. He and Hinata aren’t  _ together _ , despite his hopeless crush on the boy. 

Oh, God. His hopeless crush on a boy that he now has to explain that the public believes they’re in some sort of sugar daddy situation too. 

Kenma has never been so wrong before in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday Autumn!!! I hope I do this Au justice for you. <3 It's been a little over a year since I've last written Haikyuu, and about three since I've written it religiously, so it's a lil' rusty on the characterization, but we'll get there!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/PastelSomebody) Especially if you're a Haikyuu content creator/Re-Tweet a lot of Haikyuu content - I love My Hero but I need more Haikyuu on the timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma avoids the inevitable conversation with Hinata for as long as possible. He throws himself into his work, burning through nearly fifteen games he was planning on doing for his channel. He sends them off to Lev for editing, who probably knows something is up.

Kenma is good at getting things out on the twice a week upload schedule he set for himself, but he’s never months ahead like this. Lev, for his part, complains about all the emails but is smart enough to not bring up the current headlines speculating his and Hinata’s relationship. 

Unfortunately, Kenma can’t hide forever and it’s not just because of Kuroo’s incessant reminders. Hinata doesn’t look at the news often, but he works closely with Oikawa. Kenma wants to be the one to tell him, and while Kuroo had done his best to threaten Oikawa into staying silent, there’s only so long he’ll keep his mouth shut. 

So he sets up a dinner date at his house and tries not to look as doomed as he feels. Really, he’s not all that sure why he’s bothered. Plenty of people have speculated that he and Kuroo were an item until his relationship with Tsukishima was revealed, and then it was Akaashi. While Kenma probably wouldn’t mind a relationship with said boy, his heart belongs solely to Bokuto. 

He supposes that maybe it’s different because he was able to laugh it off with Kuroo and Akaashi. Kenma doesn’t know what it would feel like to have someone he actually likes laughing at the idea of dating him, but he imagines that it won’t feel  _ good. _

Hinata probably wouldn’t laugh if he asked him not to, but then he’d have to explain why. He’s been harboring a crush since he met the boy, yet he’s still nowhere near ready for that kind of rejection. 

There’s a knock at their apartment door, and Kenma jumps. He takes a second to take a deep breath and let it out slowly before going to open the door. Kuroo, while laughing at him the whole time he packed, had agreed to spend the weekend at Tsukishima's so he wouldn’t witness Kenma crashing and burning. (Or be around if Kenma needs a quick cry session, depending on how this goes). But it also means that Kenma has to get the door and face the music alone. 

He tries to pull it open slowly, to give himself more time to prepare, but Hinata practically rips the door off of it’s hinges once Kenma’s unlocked it. 

“Kenma!” he yells, nearly knocking Kenma over with the force of his hug. “Missed you.”

“It’s only been a week, Shouyou,” Kenma reminds him, but he blushes at the confession. 

_ This _ is why he didn’t want to tell him. While he doesn’t think Hinata would be cruel if he knew about his feelings, he’d probably stop doing things like this. There would be an unavoidable awkward period where Hinata wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye, and he’d start choosing his words more carefully.

Kenma couldn’t bear a watered down, less affectionate version of his best friend. 

“I miss when it’s only been a day,” HInata says cheerfully, so openly affectionate that Kenma has to look away as they pull away from one another.

Kenma closes his apartment door as Hinata kicks his shoes off, and then he waves him into the kitchen.    
“Whoa, did you make all of that?” Hinata asks, staring at his kitchen counter with wide eyes. 

Kenma has made a habit of stress baking over the years, a quirk he picked up from Bokuto. They started baking together when Akaashi and Kuroo went to schools far away from them and they missed them. It was a fun and easy bonding time for the two of them, and Kenma hasn’t dropped the habit yet. 

He’s nowhere near as good as Bokuto, but he’s getting there.

“Ah, yeah,” he says, tugging on the ends of his hair self-consciously. “I suppose I was a bit nervous about today. You can have some, if you want. Take some for your team too, I guess.”

Every counter top in the kitchen is full of a plate of some sort of baked good. Kenma honestly hadn’t realized he’d made so much until Kuroo complained about him trying to make him fat. 

“Wah! Thank you!” Hinata says, hurrying to grab a plate from their cupboards.

Kenma smiles at him. Something about Kenma’s friends being comfortable enough to help themselves in his house makes him feel good. 

“Have you seen the news lately?” Kenma asks, sitting on the bar stools in front of the little island that he and Kuroo use as a dining room table. 

Technically they have an actual one for when people come to visit, but the fact that they’ve stopped bringing dinner back to their bedrooms is already a step in the right direction for them. 

Hinata pauses, cupcake half-way to his mouth.

“Uh oh,” he says, when he sees Kenma’s face. “Did I do something wrong? Do you have to drop your sponsorship?” 

Kenma shakes his head and waves his hands to get rid of those anxieties real quick. With cancel culture as strong as it is, and companies losing money for the people they’re associated with, it was a necessity to add to his contract. 

“No, it was. Well. Maybe you should just see it for yourself,” Kenma says, and digs his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket. 

He finds the article that he first saw, and hands it over to Hinata. Hinata stares at the phone like it might bite him, but takes it nonetheless. 

Kenma leans against the wall, pressing his face into the cool wood to cool down his heated face. He waits for Hinata to laugh, or make a comment on how disgusting the idea of being in a relationship like that is. 

Instead, he gets a quiet, “Oh,” and Hinata sporting a matching heated face. 

And  _ that _ . Well, that changes everything, now doesn’t it?

Kenma raises an eyebrow and hops off of the barstool. Hinata watches him wearily as he approaches, but lets Kenma in his space.

“Are you…  _ into _ that kind of thing, Shouyou?” he murmurs, watching Hinata’s whole body for a reaction. 

Hinata’s red face extends to his neck, “I - well, you, um.”

“It’s a yes or no question,” Kenma says, letting a little bit of authority into his voice.

Hinata closes his eyes, but he doesn’t stop away.

“Yes,” he mutters.

Urged on by his response, Kenma steps a little closer.

“And do you like the idea of that kind of thing… with me?” Kenma asks, and it snaps Hinata out of whatever trance he was in. 

“God, Kenma, I’m so sorry,” he says, making Kenma flinch back in surprise. He opens his eyes and looks at him pleadingly. “I never intended for you to find out, I. I know you aren’t into that sort of thing, and after all that struggling with your sexuality when we were in high school, I. Well, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Kenma tilts his head.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” he says, searching Hinata’s face. “It’s kind of hot.”

Hinata chokes in surprise, and Kenma waits patiently for him to get his bearings. 

“I - you - aren’t you asexual?”

“Yes,” Kenma says, simply. 

Hinata looks away, visibly confused. Kenma smirks.

“Hinata,” he says, slowly, “asexual people can want to have sex. It just means I’m not sexually attracted to people.”

“I know that!” Hinata defends himself, jumping all the way out of Kenma’s space. “I just, in high school I. I  _ vividly _ remember you telling me you thought you were sex repulsed.” 

Kenma steps back into Hinata’s space and traps him against the counter with his arms. 

“Emphasis on  _ thought _ , Shouyou. It just took me a while to realize that I get something different out of it, that’s an objective part of it but nobody thought to tell me,” he says.

Hinata swallows harshly. It feels weird to suddenly have their roles reversed, for Hinata to be the one avoiding eye contact. It feels a little bit like power.

“What do you get out of it?” he asks.

Kenma pulls his arms back and steps out of Hinata’s space. Hinata looks like Kenma gave him whiplash, unable to tell if he’s relieved or annoyed that Kenma pulled away. 

“I like being close with my partners,” Kenma explains. “I like being trusted, to see them at their most vulnerable. Mostly, I just like the intimacy. Nobody mentions that when you’re in high school, it’s mostly just how hot it is. That held no appeal to me, so that’s why I thought I was sex repulsed.” 

Hinata steps away from the counter, but is too hesitant to get into Kenma’s space. 

“And you’d be okay with. With that kind of intimacy, with me?” he asks.

Kenma tilts his head forward so his hair covers his face as he says, “I would be, yes.”

“What if we’re not into the same things?” Hinata wonders aloud, anxiously picking at one of Kenma’s cupcakes. 

He tries not to take it personally when Hinata mindless smooshes some of it with his fingers. 

“Communication, Shouyou. If you can’t communicate with me, we can’t do this.”

Hinata chokes again and looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Wait, do you mean if I promise to be good and communicate, we’ll do it? For real?” Hinata asks, and Kenma looks back over at him. 

He’s got something like wonder and amazement on his face, and it makes Kenma wonder how long he’s wanted this. 

“Yes, Shouyou. If it’s something you want and you can be good,” he says, pausing a moment to take stock of the way being praised makes Hinata’s cheeks flush.

_ Huh _ , Kenma thinks,  _ I’ll have to keep that in mind for later _ . 

“Besides,” he adds, “not all sugar babies have sex with their sugar daddies.” 

“I want to,” Hinata says, despite how embarrassed he looks when he says it. Eager to please. Kenma is sure to remember all of it. “I mean, if you want to.”

Kenma smiles at him.

“I think I’ve made that obvious, Shouyou.”

Hinata blushes again and looks away.

“Ahh, I suppose you did.”

“So, that’s it then,” Kenma says. “I’m officially your sugar daddy.”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, detached. Like he can’t believe it. “When do you want to talk about the sex stuff?” 

Kenma can see it in his eyes again, that eagerness to please. It sends a tiny thrill up his spine, but he just reaches out to brush some of Hinata’s hair from his face.

“Not right now,” he says, and Hinata deflates a little. “You have a plane ride to catch in a few hours, and a tournament to play in. Let’s just move to the living room and watch that show you’ve been bugging me about, hm?”

“Okay,” Hinata agrees easily.

They get settled on the couch. It’s big enough for them to each have their own space, but they opt to sit shoulder in shoulder instead. 

Kenma waits for a particularly slow point in the show to say, “Think of a reward for if you win the tournament. I’ll try to have it here and ready for as soon as you’re back.”

Hinata swallows harshly enough for it to almost be a gulp, and Kenma’s lips twitch into a smirk on their own accord. 

“Of, um. Of the money kind, or the sex kind?” he asks.

“Obviously both, Shouyou,” Kenma says, reaching up to flick his nose playfully. 

Hinata’s brain seems to have crashed with the possibilities, as he doesn’t even react to Kenma’s teasing touch. His mouth is set in a tiny ‘o’ and Kenma shakes his head and turns back to the TV. Things are going much better than he thought they would.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata’s monetary request makes Kenma huff in amusement when he sees.

4:36 P.M. 

Hinata

If I win, can my prize be one of the new hoodies your merch team released??? 

They look so good!!!!!!

In truth it’s just a simple design, a steaming apple pie against a color of your choice on a sweatshirt. He probably would’ve given Hinata one in his team’s color anyways. But the fact that of all the things that Hinata could’ve chosen, he chose _this_ makes Kenma feel undeniably warm. 

Kenma sets his phone up near his computer and uses it to watch the tournament Hinata is in while he works. Call him an optimist, but he gets to work on designing a shirt just for Hinata. He keeps the simple design, since Hinata seems to like it, but puts his team number on the back. 

He adds a small packet of sugar next to the pie, just to be a bit cheeky, and sends it to Kuroo so he can send it to the right people. One of the biggest pros of having Kuroo around, besides getting to spend so much time with someone he genuinely cares about (not that he’d say it to his face) is that Kuroo handles everything. 

Despite his mischievous personality, he’s the only person Kenma would trust to handle his career so carefully. He gets into Kenma’s account and Tweets something silly when he’s bored, but Kenma has been around long enough now to watch people tear each other apart for clout. He’s lucky that the people around him genuinely want to see him succeed, and that they let him drag them up with him.

Feeling particularly sentimental, he finally texts Hinata back. 

3:23 A.M.

Kenma

You look good out there.

He gets out of the computer chair and does the stretches Akaashi taught him. They both spend many hours cooped up in a chair, so they trade tricks with each other to not get too stiff. Once he’s satisfied with the way his joints crack, he shuts off the lights in his office and goes to bed. 

  
  


_

Hinata’s sweatshirt comes in just after Kenma is informed of his team’s win. He considers it a sign that Hinata will like it, and carefully folds it up before stashing it in his dresser. It’s more for safe keeping than for keeping Kuroo from snooping, since he has no doubt that he already looked at the file Kenma sent despite him telling Kuroo not to. 

_

“Again?” Kuroo deadpans, looking at the receipt Kenma handed him.

Despite both of their incomes coming from Kenma’s job, he lets Kuroo handle both of their money. He still doesn’t understand taxes and all the forms that need to be filled out, but Kuroo does. He trusts him not to steal from him, and only deposits the amount that they agreed upon Kuroo getting paid weekly into his own account. 

Kenma shrugs.

“He mentioned that his back has been hurting more lately,” Kenma says, as a way for an explanation.

Kuroo is clearly unimpressed, and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kenma slurps on his Capri Sun lazily. 

“So he sits up straight when he’s at work, you don’t buy him an 8,000 dollar jacuzzi whirlwind bathtub,” Kuroo sighs.

Kenma tilts his head and moves the straw to the corner of his mouth.   
“Is this because I didn’t buy us one?” he teases.

The idea of them having one must be an enticing one. Kuroo’s anger wavers for a second, but it comes back when he notices Kenma’s knowing smirk. 

“That’s not the point! That tub costs more than his apartment does monthly,” Kuroo says.

“So I should buy him and Bokuto a new apartment, is what you’re saying,” Kenma says, resting his cheek against his fist. Kuroo drops his head to the kitchen counter, and Kenma laughs. “It would save us from the weird dancing around each other thing they have going on.”

It’s entirely obvious to anyone who looks at them that they’re both in deep for the other. However, for all that he is observant, Akaashi can’t seem to figure it out himself, and for all that Bokuto is loud, it’s never something he says out loud. Watching them is painful.

Before Kuroo can pull himself together enough to respond, there’s a familiar knock at their door. Kenma hops out of his seat and Kuroo picks his head up to smirk at him.

“Don’t fuck while I’m here!” he calls, and Kenma flips him off.

He’s barely got the front door open before Hinata has himself buried in Kenma’s chest, but he can’t say that he minds. 

Kenma strokes his hair affectionately, and just to drag one of those full body shivers out of the other boy, he says lowly, “Hey, baby.”

Hinata gives him the exact reaction he was looking for, and he reveals in it for a moment before pulling back. He slips his hand down Hinata’s arms until he reaches his hands, and twists their fingers together. 

“Come on, I have something for you,” he says.

Kuroo screams, “Behave!” at them as they climb up the steps, and Kenma rolls his eyes. 

He leads Hinata back to his room and guides him to his dresser. Kenma pulls the sweatshirt out and hands it to him.

“Wahh, Kenma, it’s so cute!” Hinata says, turning around to see his number. “Ahh!”

Kenma laughs at his little exclamations of excitement. 

“Like the addition to the front?” he asks.

Hinata turns it over and finally notices the sugar packet with ‘baby’ written in the smallest, but still noticeable, font possible. 

“Kenma!” he says, pushing him playfully while his face burns with a blush.

Kenma snickers and pulls the sweatshirt out of his hands and replaces it with his hips. Hinata blushes even more with his hands on him, and Kenma lets the sweatshirt drop to the floor as he uses his fingers to push Hinata into a deep kiss.

Hinata responds eagerly. It’s not a good kiss by any means. It’s the sloppy misguided kind of two people that don’t know what the other likes yet, but Kenma hums pleasantly as he pulls away anyways. He moves his lips to Hinata’s neck and he feels the other’s breath hitch.

“Did you think about what you wanted your other prize for winning to be?” he asks, making sure his lips brush along Hinata’s skin.

He pulls back again to watch in amusement as Hinata’s eyes flutter open.

“Huh?” he says, intelligently. Kenma huffs in amusement and Hinata gets embarrassed enough to snap back into reality. “Oh, right. Um.”

He looks away with a blush stained on his cheeks. Kenma distracts him from his embarrassment with another kiss, only breaking away for a second to push him down onto the bed. 

Kenma pulls away to hover over him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Hinata whimpers.

“I can’t give you what you want if you tell me, Shouyou,” Kenma reminds him, not unkindly. 

“I know that! I just wish telling you weren’t so embarrassing,” Hinata says, trailing off to a mumble. 

Kenma hums and leans down to trail kisses along Hinata’s jaw. Hinata tilts his head back to give Kenma more access and he takes advantage of it greedily. He waits until Hinata keens desperately before pulling back again.

“I have an idea,” he says, and gets off of Hinata

Hinata blinks a few times, collecting himself now that Kenma’s weight is suddenly gone. Kenma ignores the bewildered look on his face and pulls out his laptop.

“There’s this test you can take where you and your partner rate what you’re into, and it’ll only show you what matches. Obviously we’d still need to express boundaries and limits, but maybe this will make starting the conversation easier for you.”

Hinata brings himself over to Kenma and watches him type in the web address. Kenma offers the laptop to him, and makes a point to look away while he answers the questions. Kenma screws around on his phone until it’s his turn to take the test.

Kenma’s answers are all pretty much the same - I’d be willing to try it if my partner likes it. Despite his lack of willingness to try in nearly every other part of his life, the bedroom isn’t one of them. The best part of any sexual activity for him is getting his partner off. Most of the time he doesn’t even care about himself, thanks to an even and weak sex drive. 

He puts the laptop on his knee so both he and Hinata can see the results.

“You're really into bondage,” Kenma mutters, making Hinata blush. “Do you want me to tie me up, or be tied up yourself?”

Kenma doesn’t know if it’s the blunt delivery of the words, or simply the words themselves, but they make Hinata blush again. All of the blushing and nervousness probably shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, but it’s Hinata. Everything about him endears Kenma. 

“I’d, um. I’d like it if you tied me up, please,” HInata says.

Kenma laughs softly at the polite tone, and pushes HInata back against the bed.

“How do you want me to do it?” Kenma murmurs, holding Hinata’s chin in place so he can’t look away. “Is it being tied up that gets you, or being held down?”  
Kenma presses more of his body weight into Hinata to emphasize his words. He makes a point to avoid putting any pressure on Hinata’s obvious boner. 

Hinata swallows audibly.

“I’m starting to realize that it may be both,” he says.

Kenma laughs and rewards Hinata’s honesty with a deep kiss. Clearly tired of Kenma’s teasing, Hinata wraps his legs around Kenma’s waist and tries to pull him down. Kenma pulls back instead and flicks his nose for his impatience.

“If it’s being tied up that you like, then I have to go get some appropriate ropes from the sex shop down the street,” Kenma says, stretching his arms above his head.

Hinata falls back against the bed and sighs in exasperation.

“You’re _impossible_ ,” he whines.

Kenma snorts and gets up off of the bed. 

“You were the one who didn’t tell me what he wanted before coming back. If you’d told me before flying back like you were supposed to, I would’ve had something ready,” Kenma reminds him, in the driest tone he can manage. 

Really, making Hinata squirm and frustrated is fun, and if Hinata were really over it, Kenma would give him what he wanted. For now, he tries not to let his amusement slip into his voice as he goes for something more scolding. 

“So unfair,” Hinata whines again.

Kenma tilts his head and shrugs.

“I was going to let you get yourself off before we left,” he says, and Hinata blushes as his lazily gazes at Hinata’s boner before looking back up at him, “but with all this whining, I don’t think you deserve it.”

Hinata’s whole body shivers, and Kenma smirks.  
“Noted,” he says, before grabbing his shoes from the closet.

“Noted what?” Hinata asks, getting off of the bed himself.

He has one of Kenma’s many Pikachu pillows pressed against his crotch and Kenma has to bite his cheek so he won’t laugh. Kenma has not been an awkward virgin for what feels like a very long time, and he honestly hadn’t thought Shoyou was either, but his actions continue to say otherwise. 

Kenma doesn’t answer, and slips on his shoes.  
“Noted what?” Hinata asks again, louder. 

Kenma turns to leave the room and snaps the light out behind him. Hinata tosses the pillow to the bed and chases after him.

“Noted _what?_ ” he tries a third time, and when Kenma says nothing he gives up. “Where are we going?”

Kenma grabs his wallet from his office and slips it in his pocket.

“You just got home, which means there’s no food in your fridge. We’re going grocery shopping for you, and then we’re going to stop down the street on the way home to get some ropes,” he informs him. 

Hinata freezes when Kenma brings up the ropes again, and he snickers as he slips past him. 

“Oh, and grab the sweatshirt I gave you. It’s cold out, you’ll need it.”

Hinata makes a noise in the back of his throat as he reboots, and runs down the hallway to get the discarded sweatshirt from Kenma’s room.

“Kenma, noted _what?_ ” he screams, running to keep with him.

Kenma still doesn’t answer, and just slips outside with a soft, amused laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the people who thought sex was gonna happen this chapter.... my bad lol I like teasing/sexual frustration way more than smut, so if smut is all you like this fic is gonna leave you frustrated in more ways than one. But this is my fic so I'm not sorry lol.
> 
> Also I don't get into fandom drama, but if you're one of the people a part of Haikyuu twitter who harassed, made calling the poor thing ugly a hashtag, and honestly just straight up bullied the minor on twitter over a fictional ship, you can fuck all the way off. My content is not for you.


	4. Chapter 4

They don’t get to do anything until the next day. Kuroo asked that they fuck when he isn’t home, and as much as Kenma loves to tease him, that’s not a boundry he wants to break. However, Kuroo left for a date with his own partner an hour ago, and Kenma intends to take full advantage of it. 

Which is how he and Hinata end up in his room again, with Kenma sitting with a leg on either side of Hinata’s hips.    
“I know you hate talking,” Kenma says, playing with the ropes they bought with his hands, “but if we’re going to do this, you have to communicate with me. You can’t be embarrassed to say that you don’t like something, or that something hurts in a way that doesn’t feel good.”’

Hinata nods, and Kenma decides to trust him. They discussed beforehand where Hinata wants to be tied at - wrists and ankles, maybe more as they get more comfortable - so Kenma gets to work tying his wrist. They got a sturdy rope, because Kenma read that stretchy ones aren’t good for beginners. You might not know how much they can give, and the goal isn’t to have it snap and whack Hinata in the face. 

Kenma keeps the tips he read in mind, and slips two fingers in between Hinata’s skin and the ropes. You’re supposed to leave a bit of give so you don’t cut into the skin or break a wrist, if pain isn’t what you’re looking for. Hinata wants to be restrained, but he doesn’t want to be in pain, and Kenma does his best to accommodate for this. 

“Feel okay?” Kenma asks.

Hinata tugs on the rope and nods. He pauses, and then remembers their verbal rule. Hinata is a very vocal person, the only time he doesn’t talk is when something is wrong, so Kenma made it a rule to not continue until Hinata gives a verbal go ahead.   
“Yeah, it’s good,” he says.

Satisfied, Kenma continues with the ropes. Hinata watches him with wide, patient eyes. Kenma’s lips quirk. 

“It’s always better after a few times,” he promises, “but I’d rather we be safe and figure out what you like slowly than trigger you into a bad episode.”

Hinata squirms in the ropes, testing the feel.

“They’re good,” he says, and Kenma moves on to his ankles. “What do you mean, trigger me?”

Kenma tickles the bottom of Hinata’s foot and he kicks gently. Kenma snickers and holds his ankle still as he starts tying the ropes. 

“BDSM can trigger episodes based on trauma,” he explains. “I don’t expect you to tell me your whole life story or something, but I want us to be careful.” 

“Oh, okay,” Hinata says. 

Kenma hears the hesitation in his voice, and lays the rope down on the bed. Hinata makes a noise of confusion that Kenma ignores. He crawls up Hinata’s body and gently takes his face in his hands. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Kenma says, softly, “but if we do continue, and something happens, I  _ will _ take care of you. Do you understand me?”

Hinata swallows as a shiver runs through his whole body.

“I - yes, I understand. And yes, I want to continue,” he says. Before Kenma can say anything back, he says, “Green.”

Kenma snorts and kisses his nose.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, and watches, mezmorized, as Hinata’s pupils dilate in interest. 

Kenma snickers and pulls away to finish the ropes. Once he’s done, he splays his fingers across Hinata’s bare chest.

“Do you have any spots?” Kenma asks.

Hinata furrows his brows.   
“Spots?”

Kenma nods and leans forward. He holds himself up with one hand on the bed by Hinata’s head, and the other is placed at Hinata’s neck, using his thumb to stroke along Hinata’s jaw. 

“You know, spots that feel good to be kissed or sucked or bit at,” Kenma says. “A spot that drives you wild but you can’t explain why.”

He gets closer so Hinata can just barely feel his breath at his neck. Kenma gets the desired effect in the form of goosebumps across Hinata’s arms.

“Don’t be shy, I’ve heard some weird ones,” he says.

“Really?” Hinata asks, voice wobbly.

“Really,” Kenma agrees, “Akaashi likes attention on his wrists.”

Kenma looks to where Hinata’s are covered to make a point. 

“You’ve slept with Akaashi?” Hinata asks.

“Mmm.”

He sees Hinata running the fantasy through his mind, and smirks. 

“Suga likes attention on his inner-thighs,” Kenma says, slinking down Hinata’s body.

His legs are already bare and spread, giving Kenma easy access to his thighs. Kenma pushes Hinata’s boxer’s fabric, the only article of clothing on him, up so he can litter the pale skin in lovebits. Hinata’s stomach jumps with irregular breaths, and Kenma does his best not to laugh. 

Once he’s got Hinata properly riled up, Kenma moves away from his thigh.    
“Oikawa likes attention,” Kenma says, and then moves to Hinata’s lower-stomach and places a kiss in between every word, everywhere but where Hinata really wants it, “Everywhere. But. Where. You. Want. My. Mouth.”

Hinata whines needily as Kenma kisses his lower-stomach, inner upper-thighs, always getting closer but never close enough. He uses one hand to graze over Hinata’s boner with enough pressure for him to feel it, but not enough to bring him the feeling he wants. HInata makes increasingly needy noises, and Kenma revels in it. He lifts his hips, trying to force Kenma’s hand into giving him more pressure, and Kenma uses his other hand to dig his finger-tips into Hinata’s skin to keep them still. 

Hinata hisses and then whines, “Kenma, please.”

Kenma kisses his way up Hinata’s body, and marks Hinata’s neck with as many hickeys as he’s allowed.    
“Kenma, Kenma  _ please _ ,” Hinata begs, dissolving into chanting Kenma’s name like a prayer as he continues to tease.

Satisfied with the dark necklace he’s sure to have left on Hinata’s neck, Kenma pulls away and cuts Hinata’s prayers with a bruising kiss. He gives Hinata a few shallow thrusts, rubbing their erections together to give him some friction. Hinata moans into his mouth and Kenma pulls away.

“You’re pretty when you beg,” Kenma says, looking down at him with a hooded gaze.

HInata rewards him with a pretty blush. Kenma kisses and nips his way back down Hinata’s body, and pushes his boxers down at the same time. Kenma pulls away to push them down as far as they’ll go with Hinata’s legs being kept in place, and lets them rest just under Hinata’s knees. 

Kenma snatches the lube from where he left it at the foot of the bed, and coats his fingers graciously before settling in between Hinata’s knees and carefully working Hinata open. Kenma takes his time, aware that Hinata isn’t used to things up his ass, and distracts him from the foreign feelings with his mouth and a lazy, half-assed hand job. 

Hinata reacts anyways, twisting in the restraints and huffing in arousal. Kenma takes note of the way Hinata’s legs pull at the restraints, and how frustrated his face looks. Kenma smirks as he pushes down his boxers and shorts, freeing his own erection and ignoring the lewd way it rests against his stomach as he leans forward. 

He’s well aware of Hinata’s eyes on him, and quirks an eyebrow in the sexist way he can manage.

“Like something you see,” Kenma drawls, and Hinata quickly looks away. He opens a condom and rolls it on. He’s generous with the lube, and Hinata’s eyes come back to him. “Color?”   
“Green,” Hinata says, and Kenma pulls Hinata’s hips up by grabbing his ass.

Hinata yelps as Kenma lifts him up, giving him easier access to Hinata’s hole.    
“Sorry,” Kenma apologizes, but it’s lazy, and they both know he doesn’t mean it. 

He pushes into Hinata carefully, watching his face for any negative reactions. He keeps his first few thrusts shallow, letting Hinata get used to the feeling before going deeper. 

Kenma makes a point to find the spot thatHInata wants him to hit the most, and then grazes it enough to drive him mad. Hinata writhes in frustration again, getting the ghost of the good feelings and begging and whimpering for Kenma to give him more.

Kenma bites his lip and lets himself feel how good Hinata feels, his own hot arousal sliding through him and making him impatient. He waits until the tense coil in his stomach is almost too much to take, and Hinata’s practically screaming for more, tears streaming down his cheeks, before he starts going faster.

Hinata throws his head back into the pillows, exposing the bits on his neck and Kenma feels the warmth of pride. Hinata will be marked for  _ days _ . 

Kenma lifts himself up higher on his knees and moves as fast as he can. Hinata’s hands clench around air, pulling at the ropes to find something to grab as he’s washed with ecstasy. He can’t, and it frustrates him in the best way possible. 

Kenma slams his hips into Hinata’s as hard and fast as possible, slipping a hand between them to jack Hinata off. Hinata’s breathing picks up in a way that tells Kenma he’s close, and he only starts going faster. 

Hinata is loud in a normal setting, and he’s somehow even louder when he comes. Kenma works him through his orgasm before pulling out of him and finishing himself off. He digs his teeth into his bottom lip as he comes, squeezing his eyes closed against the shock that runs pleasantly through his body. 

He and Hinata pant for a few moments, letting the good feelings linger in the air. 

“Wow,” Hinata breathes, falling back against the pillows in exhaustion.

It kicks Kenma into moving, and he carefully removes the restraints, taking the time to massage the feeling back into Hinata’s wrists and ankles, and kneading out the aches. Hinata hums in appreciation, watching Kenma sleepily. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we still need to get you clean,” Kenma says.

Hinata hums again, overly aware of Kenma’s strict aftercare rules. (Rules meaning Hinata gets it, and no amount of complaining gets him out of it.) Once he’s satisfied, Kenma helps Hinata off of the bed and runs a bath for him. 

Kenma gets in first, letting Hinata sit in between his legs and lean back against him. 

“How was it for you?” Kenma asks, pushing Hinata forward so he can run water through Hinata’s hair. 

Hinata takes a moment to enjoy Kenma massaging shampoo into his hair. 

“It was good,” Hinata hums.

“Too much teasing?” Kenma asks, diligently working the sweet smelling shampoo through his hair. 

Hinata shakes his head.   
“No, I loved it. Hated it. It was good, but like, in a bad way? Keep doing it,” he says, giving a confusing answer. 

Luckily, Kenma’s gotten good at decoding Hinata’s near gibberish in the past few years. He hums, and makes a mental note to keep teasing because it’s  _ good in a bad way _ . Kenma chuckles as he carefully washes the suds from Hinata’s hair. 

“The ropes - were they tight enough? Too tight?” Kenma asks.

Hinata shakes his head.   
“No, the ropes were perfect. All of it was good. Was it good for you?” Hinata asks, looking up at Kenma with wide eyes.

Kenma shrugs a singular shoulder.

“As good as sex is for me,” he says, and Hinata beams at him. 

Kenma cares more about intimacy than actual sex. He doesn’t know why, but it’s something he’s come to accept about himself. Any partner that expects him to be as into the act as they are is sure to be disappointed, but at least he finds joy in getting his partners off. 

Kenma’s satisfied when his partners are satisfied, and from the way Hinata’s sleepily leaning into him and lazily running his hands over where Kenma marked him, he knows he did. 

Hinata stops suddenly and presses into a mark on his thigh that’s too far down for his shorts to cover, and growing increasingly dark. 

“My next match is this weekend,” he says, looking up at Kenma accusingly. 

Hinata’s matches are filmed for live TV, and while he might not get as many watchers as Tsukishima, he’s got quite a few fans. Among those fans are fans with crushes, who are overly interested in Hinata’s sex life. 

“Oops,” Kenma says, without a hint of remorse. 

Hinata twists in his arms to splash water at him, and Kenma dodges before shoving Hinata’s head under the water playfully. 

Hinata comes back up sputtering, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and says, “Oh, it’s  _ on!”  _

Kenma squeaks as Hinata dives for him, and they dissolve into a water fight that Kuroo is sure to scold them both for later


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma feels his heart do an achy twist as he watches Hinata drag his feet through the airport. Hinata’s usually sunny disposition is dampened by the loss his team just took in their tournament. Realistically, Kenma knows that Hinata bounces back with a scary intensity. 

It won’t be long until he’s all sunshines and rainbows, and Kenma will go back to hiding from the heat of his gaze. Still, watching him hurt, hurts Kenma so much. Sadness and low energy don’t look right on him. 

Kenma tries to flag him down as discreetly as possible. He can’t really leave the house and go wherever he pleases without being noticed nowadays. He’s sure the last thing Hinata needs is to be seen with him after a loss. 

Kenma doesn’t know what Hinata’s PR team thought of the whole sugar daddy thing. If he’s completely honest, Kenma forgot about the rumors about them entirely, until Kuroo mentioned a new headline about them going to the mall together a few weeks ago. 

Luckily no one noticed them going into the sex shop next store for the ropes, but it was a close call. Hinata didn’t seem all that phazed, but Kenma promised to be more careful from now on. He takes his promises seriously. 

Hinata spots him and his face perks up a bit. He says goodbye to Oikawa, who is probably waiting around to fall into Iwaizumi or Ushijima’s waiting arms. Oikawa bounces between the two of them too much for Kenma to keep track of who is wrapped around his little finger this week. 

Hinata’s hug when he reaches Kenma is strong, but it’s missing its usual forcefulness. He hugs usually knock him over, and this time he has no trouble staying upright.   
Kenma’s hugs have never been as strong or tight as Hinata’s, but he does his best to hug back with enough force to make up for the power Hinata’s is currently lacking. He waits for Hinata to pull back before pulling away himself, making sure that Hinata gets all the physical comfort from him that he needs. 

Kenma puts his hands on both of Hinata’s cheeks when they pull back to keep from going too far away.    
“You did really well, Shouyou,” he murmurs. Hinata flushes and Kenma pulls away, nearly feeling satisfied. “My merch looks good on you.”

He makes a show of looking Hinata up and down, and finally feels satisfied when Hinata whimpers under his sultry gaze. Kenma puts an arm around his shoulder and leads him to the bag area. 

They quickly collect Hinata’s things and just barely dodge the paparazzi trying to get interviews with the team. Luckily, Oikawa being a natural center of attention is a constant, and sometimes he chooses to do it for good. He winks at Kenma when they duck past, and Kenma flips him off good naturedly.

Kenma drove Hinata’s car to pick him up, but Kenma hates driving. He got his license strictly for the convenience of days like this, when he has to pick someone up from the airport. Other than that, he avoids driving as much as possible, so Hinata looks at him in confusion when Kenma takes the driver’s seat.

“I have a surprise for you,” is all Kenma offers. 

Hinata perks up, and Kenma is again struck with just how much Hinata’s personality is like a dog. It’s endearing, but Kenma has played with Hinata on the court enough to know that it’s also dangerous. Seeming aloof and unobservant to get his opponent to think he’s an easy target is one of Hinata’s biggest tricks. 

Still, it’s also just a huge part of who he is. Hinata vibrates with unfiltered, childlike energy at the promise of Kenma’s surprise. 

“Where are we going?” Hinata asks, buckling himself in. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Kenma asks. 

He lets a little bit of authority to slip into his voice, and Hinata gets the hint immediately. He looks at Kenma with wide eyes, but clamps his mouth shut. 

Kenma hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Hinata isn’t the first person he’s acted as a dominant with no strings attached otherwise with. Oikawa taught him that he’s not much of a brat tamer - God bless Iwaizumi and Ushijima for being able to put up with that, honestly - Suga taught him the importance of aftercare, Kaygema taught him the rush of power accompanying dominating someone that intimidates you in every other place but the bedroom, and Akaashi taught him that nothing feels better than to be with someone so eager to please. 

Despite all of that, none of them have felt as good as having Hinata’s attention. Kenma might be the first person Hinata has had this sort of relationship with, but he catches on quickly. He just has to talk a certain way, and Hinata is immediately obedient. 

It’s almost funny to have someone that hates following orders be so eager to follow his own, but it’s also insanely hot. Kenma doesn’t really know how to explain how sexual things work for him. It’s more about the idea of things than the actions, more about concepts than encounters that get him off, and Hinata plays into all of them no questions asked. 

Hinata looks at Kenma out of the corner of his eye while they drive, but he doesn’t ask anymore questions. Hinata, who is always talking. Hinata, who fills silences better than any else Kenma knows, being quiet and good just for him. And it’s the simplest but hottest thing that he’s ever experienced. 

Kenma is almost disappointed when they pull up to their destination. 

“A spa?” Hinata asks, face pressed to the glass. 

Normally, Kenma scolds Kuroo for doing the same thing. There are a lot of things Kenma will let Hinata get away with, and no one else. 

“You’ve told me before that you’ve never had a massage for the Hell of it, only for helping injuries. I figured it was long overdue,” Kenma explains. 

Hinata perks up in excitement. It makes Kenma happy, to see it replace all the gloom and doom that was on his face earlier. 

“ _ Hell _ yeah,” Hinata cheers, getting out of the car. When Kenma doesn’t follow, he turns back around with his head tilted. “Aren’t you coming?”

Kenma shakes his head.   
“I don’t like being touched by strangers,” he explains, scrunching his nose in disgust. “This is just for you. I’ll come back and pick you up, of course.”

Hinata’s face falls a little bit.

“Oh. Okay,” he says, with obvious fake cheeriness. “Well, see you later!”

Kenma frowns.

“Wait, Shouyou-” he tries, but Hinata shuts the car door and runs inside.

Kenma watches him go with a frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the next five chapters of this finished for like four months and thought no one liked them because no one said anything.
> 
> My dumbass just forgot to post them, somehow? I am so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why are you staring at your phone like it killed your first born or something?” Kuroo asks, yawning as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Kenma sighs as he sets his phone down on the countertop. His eyes sting from the amount of time he spent staring at it, but he won’t give Kuroo the satisfaction of rubbing at them. The smug fucker is always chastising him for the time he spends on his phone, as if social media isn’t his entire career. 

“I’m trying to figure out a way to apologize to Hinata, but I can’t even figure out what I did wrong,” Kenma says, and he definitely doesn’t whine. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him anyways, and sits across from him once he’s got his coffee started. 

“You and Shrimpy are fighting?” Kuroo asks.

“Don’t call him that,” Kenma mutters, “and I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Kuroo hums and goes to the fridge to get eggs.   
“You want some too?” he asks, moving to their stove. 

Kenma scrunches his nose.

“Not if you’re the one making it,” he says, and Kuroo shrugs. 

Kenma gets up off of the stool with a sigh, and pushes Kuroo away from the shove. Kuroo grins as Kenma takes the eggs from him and gets to work making them breakfast. 

Kuroo went from Kenma making him everything to Tsukishima, but one of them had to learn to cook or they’d strave. Kenma’s skills are nowhere near Bokuto’s, but they’re passable; much better than the burnt must Kuroo manages to turn everything into. 

“Give me a rundown on what happened,” Kuroo suggests. When Kenma gives him a look, he continues, “Not knowing what you did wrong just tends to piss people off more. Trust me, I know.”

Tsukishima’s petty face flashes across Kenma’s mind, and he knows Kuroo is speaking from experience.    
“That’s so annoying,” Kenma mutters. “Why can’t people just say why they’re angry? I’m not a mind reader.”

“An unfortunate social norm if I’ve ever heard one,” Kuroo agrees. 

Kenma finds himself sighing for what feels like the millionth time as he turns the stove on and adds the eggs. 

“I knew he was going to be upset when his team didn’t win, so I treated him to a spa day. He was still upset when I picked him up, though.”

“You didn’t stay with him?” Kuroo asks.

Kenma finds himself reeling in disgust. 

“I hate being touched by strangers, you know that,” he says. 

The idea of having someone’s hands on him, someone that isn’t Kuroo’s usual guiding hand, Akaashi’s soft directions, Tsukishima's awkward attempts at something friendly, Bokuto’s overly enthusiastic pats, or Hinata’s loving gestures makes him feel sick to his stomach. Touch in general used to make him feel that way until being on a team made him get used to it. 

“Yeah, but you still could’ve stayed with him while he got all massaged down and shit,” Kuroo says, ever so eloquently. 

For someone Kenma knows to be so smart, he sure loves making himself seem dumb. 

“Why would I do that?” Kenma asks, nose scrunched up at the idea. 

Kuroo looks at him like he’s missing the bigger picture, and from anyone else it might’ve pissed him off. He’s used to it from Kuroo though, and just responds with the most deadpan look he can conjure up. 

“Did you ever Shrimpy what he needed, or did you just assume?” Kuroo asks, slowly. 

The words make Kenma freeze, and he’s sure it makes for a funny picture: Kenma, not moving as he thinks, too much of the shredded cheese Kuroo loves so much spilling into their eggs. 

“I hadn’t thought to ask,” Kenma says, letting Kuroo gently pull the bag of cheese out of his hands. 

“Well, there you go. We’re gonna eat these cheese with eggs and then you’re gonna go have a talk with Shrimpy.” 

“Cheese with eggs,” Kenma says, unamused.

Kuroo’s lopsided grin easily turns into a smirk.

“Well, I can hardly call them eggs with cheese, considering you used more than half of the bag,” Kuroo says. 

Kenma rolls his eyes and grabs a spatula so he can try to spread the melted cheese more easily.    
“Tell one more unfunny joke like that, and I won’t let you have any.”

“Kenma, mean!”

______---------_______---------

When Kenma goes to visit Hinata, he’s relieved when said boy opens the door instead of his roommate. While he and Oikawa used to fuck, Kenma seemingly can’t bring up the energy to have a simple conversation with the other man. Then again, most annoying people are easier to deal with when they’ve got a muzzle on. 

“Hey,” Kenma says, and it comes out more awkward than he would like. 

He’s not sure where they left things - Hinata definitely wasn’t happy, but Kenma isn’t entirely sure if he was mad at  _ him _ or not. He decides it must not be him, when Hinata nearly sends them sprawling down the apartment steps.

“Kenma!” Hinata says, squeezing him around the middle. 

Kenma is too relieved to be embarrassed about the way his neighbor’s are looking at them. 

“Ah - Shouyou, can we talk?” Kenma asks. “It’s not anything bad, I’d just like to clear up a misunderstanding.”

Hinata still looks a bit guarded, and Kenma curses himself inwardly. He probably should’ve picked a wording that didn’t sound like the start of a breakup talk. 

“Sure, come on it!” Hinata says, and tugs on Kenma’s wrist before he can move on his own. 

Kenma smiles a little at Hinata’s enthusiasm, and kicks his shoes off just inside the front door. Hinata makes a spot on the couch for them, and pushes the dozen or so decorative pillows Oikawa put out onto the floor. Kenma swears he can hear Oikawa’s offended gasp. 

“Thank you,” Kenma says, sitting down next to Hinata. 

Hinata sits with his hands in his lap and faces Kenma, vibrating with energy. He reminds Kenma a bit of a dog that’s waiting for a treat, and he supposes it’s not that far off. 

“I’m sorry I just assumed what you wanted when you were upset. Kuroo made me realize that I should’ve discussed it with you first. You’re not a child, and I don’t know you better than you do. I should’ve asked before doing anything, and I apologize,” Kenma says, blunt and to the point. 

He doesn’t always get people, or what they want from him, but being straightforward in apologies always seems to work best. It makes it easier to prove that he has no ulterior motives than to right whatever harm he’s caused, no matter how small. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Hinata says. “I wasn’t angry or anything! The massage was really nice, I just sort of wanted to be with you, though?”

His voice gets weaker as he finishes, and he and Kenma both sport matching blushes. Hinata’s is more embarrassed, while Kenma just feels touched.    
“Me?” he asks, searching Hinata’s face.

For what, he’s not sure. Maybe it’s the fact that someone other than Kuroo wanted him around when they were upset. Kenma’s bluntness is usually too much for other people to bear, and he has a habit of trying to fix people’s problems instead of listening to them. 

He still hasn’t learned his lesson, it seems. 

“Ah - yeah,” Hinata says, blush getting worse. “I wanted to be with you, because you make me happy. And you get me out of my head, and make me forget, sometimes.”

_ Right _ , Kenma thinks,  _ the sex. _

He doesn’t know why it makes his chest ache so much, but he pushes it down and creeps towards Hinata with a smirk. 

“Do you want me to get you out of your head, Shouyou?” Kenma asks, slinking forward until he’s perched in Hinata’s lap like a cat that knows it’s got its owner wrapped around its paw. 

Hinata swallows thickly as he stares up at Kenma. Kenma tilts his head like a cat toying with a mouse as he basks in the rush of power; Hinata hands it over so easily. 

“U-um, yes!” Hinata says, losing control of the volume of his voice like he always does when he’s excited. 

Kenma does his best not to wince or break character, and leans forward to get into Hinata’s face. He knows he’s gotten close enough when Hinata keeps subconsciously looking at his lips. 

“Tell me what you want, Shouyou,” he murmurs, making Hinata’s gaze snap back up to his. 

Hinata swallows thickly, and a bright red blush blooms on his cheeks. 

“I want - um,” Hinata stutters, cutting himself off with a deep breath. 

Kenma gives him a moment to collect himself, and get over the initial embarrassment of stating his desires out loud. Eventually, Hinata rocks forward and whispers in Kenma’s ear. Kenma’s head cocks with interest, as Hinata speaks so quietly he can barely be heard. 

“Hmm,” Kenma hums, “I think that can be arranged.”

He slips off of Hinata’s lap and beckons him to follow. Kenma doesn’t have to look back to know he’s obeyed. 


End file.
